


Warm Showers: Hancock's Round

by fluffystwin



Series: Warm Showers [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bit of drug use cause it's Hancock, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffystwin/pseuds/fluffystwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lovely ragtag group finds an out of the way base with its own running, glorious, hot water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                Persephone groaned as she leaned her head back, letting her face stay in the warm spray. Greatest thing they’d ever found, besides her son, was this bunker. Isolated water with a hot water heater. God she had missed hot showers. Running water was slightly more common than she thought it would have been, but hot water was not a thing. She was gonna set up a bed in the entrance and stay here just because of this.

                “Heeeeeeey, you’re not gonna believe what we holy shit.”

                Persephone turned around and noticed Hancock stumbling down the steps into the locker room. His eyes were wide as he stared at her. Wasn’t the first time he had walked in on her naked. He tended up trying to find her while he was high…then he’d try to cuddle with her. It was sweet in a way, but too bad it was never when he was conscious of his decisions.

                “What do you need Hancock?”

                “You need to try this stuff Nicky found. There’s a stash of chems in the building. You’re hot.”

                A chuckled escaped her. She couldn’t help it. “Thank you, but you should probably go and sleep it off.”

                Hancock scurried his way around the benches and came up behind her. She let a sigh escape as he leaned down to press a kiss to her neck. It was nice. She felt the hands slide down her sides and then heard the thump. She brought her heel back and felt the squishiness of his stomach.

                Yep, there on the floor was a passed out Hancock. Well that was disappointing. Her hands came up to rest on her hips. It really was a bit sad that he had to pass out. It was a perfect opportunity. She heard boots coming down the stairs and she was happy to see Nick walking in to the room. He brought a hand up to cover his eyes when he caught sight of her.

                “Nick, I don’t care. All of you have seen me bleed and cry. I think a little bit of skin is acceptable.”

                “That’s more than a bit of skin doll.”

                Persephone turned off the water and headed towards her Vault suit. A towel smacked against her head. It wasn’t the cleanest, but it was much appreciated. She dried herself off as best as she could before climbing into the suit. Thankfully it was easy to ignore all the armor on the floor for the moment.

                “Need help with the Mayor?”

                She nodded. “We’ll put him on the couch. Get rid of those chems.”

                Nick grabbed Hancock’s arms while Persephone grabbed his legs and they slowly got him back up the stairs and into the entry room. Neither of them were going to inform the ghoul that they may or may not have cracked his head on the way up. Let him think the headache came from the chem overdose.

                The synth stood off to the side while Persephone put in extra care in wrapping him in a blanket and making sure he was comfortable. His tricorn hat was put on the floor by her feet. It was too easy to sit here and just look at him. There was something about him that was intriguing besides the attitude and his heroism that he tried to pretend didn’t exist. He was one of the few friendly, albeit, odd faces that had greeted her in this hellish place. She knew if she looked hard enough that she might have feelings for him, but at the moment the chem dependence was too much. It had gotten worse since she had found her son and had tried to bring it up more than once, but it didn’t sink in.

                Persephone leaned over the prone ghoul to find a piece of paper and pen on the desk. Maybe this might help him when he wakes up.

                “Hun…”

                “Yeah yeah I know Nick. Just…let me try?”

 

                Hancock groaned and slapped a hand to his face. His head was killing him. Those chems were great, but he didn’t know how he got to the couch. He placed his hand on his chest and froze. There was a piece of paper pinned to his chest. Wait, he recognized that handwriting.

 

                _Hancock,_

_Maybe next time you walk in on me showering you can see where if goes if you aren’t high._

_Try to cut back?_

_Persephone._

“I saw her naked. Fuck.”


	2. Chapter 2

                The springs in her bed creaked as her body flopped on to the well worn mattress that now had a lovely mismatched bedsheet on it. A seamstress had moved in to Sanctuary a few months ago and had been happily busy with making everything they could possibly need. She wouldn’t have to move to another settlement either with the amount of caps she had rolling in. Persephone had even given her a safe they had found to store her caps carefully. Oh, she trusted the settlers, but it was a precaution against any invaders. She kicked around for a little bit before her boot caught on the back of her other and she pushed it off. Her foot kicked off the other boot and she groaned. She needed new boots. Those were worn all to hell and were extremely uncomfortable.

                “I take it the walk back was a bit much?”

                Persephone lifted her head enough to see over her chest piece. Hancock stood leaning in the doorway to her bedroom. “I need new boots.”

                “That might be a bit difficult to find.”

                “No shit. Did we find any at the bunker?”

                “Actually we found a lot. Most of it is still in the bunker. Strong said that he would carry it all down in the morning.”

                “Oh thank god. I’m sleeping in.”

                Persephone threw her arm over her eyes to block out the bright light from the ceiling. This was one of the times when she missed a masseuse. She stiffened when she felt her legs being lifted and the mattress dipped with extra weight. She had a feeling it was just Hancock, but it was something he hadn’t done before. He tried to leave space between them unless he was high…and he wasn’t high.

                A groan escaped her as his fingers dug into the fleshy part of her foot. It didn’t take long for her to melt into the mattress. This was new and she did not care. She was getting a foot massage that was better than sex. The hands progressed up to her calf. She bolted upright and held a hand up to Hancock. Her General’s duster was whipped off and the chest piece followed it. The tight jeans were a bit of challenge and after a bit of hopping she managed to get them to fly across the room. The door slammed shut and she flopped back on to the bed on her stomach.

                “Now you can continue.”

                Hancock laughed at her comment, but obliged her. Her groans were silenced by the pillows as his hands dug into her aching leg muscles. It felt too good for her to care about anything else. The fingers continued up her thighs to her back. His cool hands slid up underneath her shirt and the bra clasp slid away with a flick of his fingers. Those fingers skimmed down her pale skin leaving goosebumps in their wake. The attitude had just shifted drastically and she knew it. His knees kept her legs together and she felt him lean down against her back.

                “You do this to me.”

                Persephone groaned as he pushed his pelvis against her. She could feel how hard he was. His teeth nibbled on her ear.

                “You taste better than any drug.” His hand slid down her arms to interlock his fingers through her’s. “Do you know how hard it is,” he pushed his pelvis harder against her. “To look at you and not want to taste every inch. I have to drug myself out of my mind just to keep you at arm’s length.” He brought her hands up above her head and let his body lay gently on top of her’s. “You make me want to give up the chems.” Another gentle kiss. “You give me a better high than any chem could.”

                She gasped as one hand grasped both of her wrists and his other hand tightly gripped her hip. The hand slid underneath the waistband of her underwear. She put her face into the pillow as she moaned when his fingers found her clit. A whine escaped her when he withdrew his fingers. The sound of metal echoed in the room as she felt his pants slid down the back of her thighs. Her underwear was pulled down to join it.

                Then he stopped.

                Persephone groaned. This was not fair. The teasing was endless. A hand brushed across her ass.

                “Please. John, please.”

                It was gentle at first as he pushed himself in. His mouth came back down to kiss along her neck. She shivered as he licked her skin. He seated himself fully within her and let go of her wrist only to bring her body upright. Her back was arched as he placed kisses on her exposed neck, but didn’t move.

                “You mean more to me than you realize.”

                Persephone gasped as he moved slowly. His hand climbed up her stomach and brushed across her nipple. Her bra had flown somewhere. Things were too much for her. His hands were everywhere on her body as his teeth nibbled on her neck and shoulder. The pace was so slow. Achingly slow. Her arms reached above her to wrap around the back of his neck.

                “Please…”

                It was barely a whisper. She didn’t even know if it came from her own mouth. It was all it took. Persephone fell forward onto her elbows as Hancock picked up the pace. Every slam sent her into the pillow she was now biting in to so as to stifle the screams. It was barely a brush of his fingers, but she screamed loud as she came. Her limbs were jelly as the pleasure wracked her body. She felt him pull out and she collapsed on to the bed. A second later he was lying behind her.

                Their breathing was the only noise in the house.

                Fingers intertwined.

                A deep inhale and she felt a soft kiss on the back of her neck.

                “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Tis the end of Hancock's portion! Let me know what you think. Next up is Valentine's! Still haven't decided whether he gets a dick or not. Everyone shall find out! I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> So Hancock has two parts. I didn't want him to be high and experience a first time with her. Plus, I kept laughing at him passing out while she's standing there naked. After his Part 2 will be Nick...so do we wanna do a dick or not with him? Also, does anyone want more of Persephone? Let me know as always!


End file.
